World of Illusions
by Certified Insane
Summary: When Sai, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto awake from Comas they find themselves living a life very different to the ninja world. But which world is real? SaixSakura SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**SF4E: My longest story so far and this is only the first chapter! I don't own!**

* * *

Naruto walked down the street with his friends; Sakura, Sai and Sasuke. They had just come out of the movie theatre after watching: 

Night at the Museum

They were laughing and joking as they walked and Naruto and Sasuke came up behind Sakura and Sai. Giving Sai a quick push they jumped back as he gave a girly scream of suprise that souded sucspiciously like:

"Attilla the Hun's come to get me!".

Naruto turned and grinned at Sasuke, both turning away and blushing as they caught the others eye.

Sakura whipped round and chatised them on scaring her precious Sai kun.

It was getting late and the group split at the cross-roads each heading their seperate way home.

The four were were the best of friends, yet they came from very different backgrounds.

_Sasuke was from an important family, high in the society of the city and when he was made an orphan by his cold hearted killer of a brother he inherited everything including a house; where he lived with his 25 yr old cousin, Orochimaru.  
Naruto was an orphan, living in the backstreets of Konoha in a council apartment with his guardian; Iruka.  
Sai was a bit of a mystery. The only thing they realy knew was that he had a brother called Serpentine (5) or 'Snakey.  
Sakura still had both her parents and they were quite well off. They had a nice house where Sakura lived with her parents and a gaggle of small brothers and sisters._

_Cherri (10)  
Flower (2)  
Drago (8)  
Drake (3)_

Oddly enough, they had discovered that Serpentine, who hated most people, rather liked Sasuke's cousin. They had found this out when he had come to collect Sasuke, when they had all had a party at Sakuras house. Sai had brought his little brother with him. Serpentine, or as called by his brother and his friends, Snakey, had clung onto Orochimarus leg and absolutely refused to let go. They couldn't discover why, because Serpentine had yet to say his first word. Though the boy did have an affixation with snakes, and owned his own Python, and made a range of hissing noises that, Sai swore blind, snakes understood. Though Sasuke hadn't said at the time, he later confided that he regularly heard Orochimaru speaking in that hissing language. Both Sasuke and Sai then admitted their cousin and brother were adopted. Though in Orochimarus case that was a good thing; Sasuke's brother had murdered his entire family except Sasuke. Had Orochimaru been a blood cousin, he too, would have probably been slaughtered.

Sasuke had approached Orochimaru but had been told simply that he would learn in time about this whole gen-world.

"Illusion world? What do you mean?" He had questioned, but had recieved no anwser.

Although in the local shopping store about a week later Sasuke and Orochimaru had bumped into Sai and Snakey.

Snakey had wandered up to Orochimaru and said something in the Serpentine toungue that sounded a bit like:

_"Kessssstthhhhtossss."_

At which point Orochimaru had crouched down to the young boys level and replied:

_"Kessssstthhhhtossss isss hessss issso."_

Standing Orochimaru had nodded to Sai before continuing on his shopping expedition. Sasuke had shrugged at Sai and followed he didn't acknoledge Snakey; if he had the boy would have probably just kicked him in the shin or bitten him anyway. Sasuke didn't get on with young children.

When the four reached home there were different things awaiting them all as well.

Naruto returned to an empty flat. Iruka was at work. So he started searching the cupboards for a pack of Instant Ramen.

Sakura returned to a smiling mother, a giggling bunch of siblings, and her dinner on the table.

Sasuke returned to find his cousin asleep in a white leather arm-chair in front of the wide-screen plasma tv with the foot-ball on. Sasuke was used to this happening.  
Orochimaru was akways tired these day's. He seemed drained somehow. So Sasuke went to the phone and ordered pizza. Orochimaru was bound to wake up when there was the tempting aroma of pizza around.

Sai returned to an empty house. His brother was at a sleep-over at his friends. So Sai went to find what was in the cupboard. He sighed:

"Only cooking for one this night..."

This life had started approximately two-years ago.

The day Sasuke, Sai, Naruto and Sakura had awokenout of comas to discover they were no longer ninja. But that was realy all they could remember about there lives before. That they were ninja.

But these people around them could not understand what they were talking about.

Naruto had apparently been in a coma for a few years. Ever since the day he was beaten to near death by a mob who had attacked him for seemingly no reason. At least; according to Iruka.

Sai had been run down by a car; that was what the doctors told him. And all of a sudden he found himself living a new life with a three yr old adopted brother.

Sasuke had jumped out of bed and screamed when he had awoken to find Orochimaru standing over him. It seemed, along with remembering the fact he was a ninja, Sasuke had managed to retain his fear of Orochimaru. Though he had been sedated and then told who Orochimaru actualy was, at least according to this: 'Gen-World'.

Sakura had awoken to find herself surrounded by a family she had no memory of. But as she didn't have a memory of much at all anyway she soon found things she was told filling in the gaps of her past.

Now two years later they were still living this life and had come to the conclusion that maybe their minds had invented a world where all ninja stuff happened as a way of keeping the teens occupied while they were in the coma.

But now Sasuke had begun dreaming, dreaming of a strange place called Konoha where magical things called Jutsu's were possible. Where apparently he and Naruto and Sakura had gone to a ninja academy.

He watched his dreams like a movie being played out before him; of fighting and missions. Of death and destruction.

He found Sai was not in one of his dreams. Though he guessed why that was when he committed the ultimate crime. He betrayed Konoha.

Since these ninja teams were three man, he guessed when he left he was replaced with Sai.

Just when he started to believe his dreams, that this stuff was happening he would wake up. Then it would be a day of school or hanging withhis friends and he would forget about the dreams.

Though he decided when he woke up the next morning, they would finaly find out the truth. Which world was real.

Which is why Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke found themselves standing in the middle of a small waste-ground; covered on each side by abandoned warehouses.

"I told my dreams to you didn't I?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Yes! Get on with it already! We need to find out once and for all!" Naruto jumped up and down impatiently.

"Fine."

Sasuke walked to oneside of the waste ground and facing the far stone wall raised his hands and quickly performed the necessary hand signs; just like he'd seen in his sleep.

He was about to release the energy that he had been balling in his chest when Naruto interrupted.

"This 'Jutsu' is supposed to make fire, right!?"

"Yes." Replied Sasuke irritated.

He started again, quickly performing the seals before:

_"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_

And... Nothing happened.

Naruto started laughing his ass off.

Sasuke suddenly bent over coughing and Naruto suddenly stood upright concerned.

Sasuke gave a particularly hard cough and a smoke ball cloud thingy came out. It was extremely small but had definitely happened.

Sasuke straightened his eyes shining.

"It worked!" He shouted happily.

"Let me try again!"

So he did.

And concentrating every single bit of energy or 'Chakra' into his chest he performed the handseals before looking up into the sky and shouting:

**_"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_**

And an enourmous fire-ball erupted from his mouth and leapt into the sky as the flames kept on pouring. After about two minutes it stopped and the fire-ball erupted into a gargantuan mushroom cloud.

And as the fire alarms went of in the warehouses Sasuke and the rest ran for the local park where they hid in one of the shelters.

"That was amazing!" Naruto practicaly sqeaked.

As they heard the sound of sirens they scattered and ran home.

The next day the news-paper headlines read:

**GIANT FIREBALL HANGS OVER FACTORY COURTYARD**

**IT IS THOUGHT THAT THE GIANT, NOISELESS EXPLOSION WAS CAUSED BY FAULTY FIREWORKS AS FOUR TEENAGERS WERE SEEN FLEEING THE SCENE.**

* * *

_**The language of the snakes that Orochimaru and Serpentine speak:**_

_Kesssstthhhhtosss: Hello_

_Isss: To_

_Hessss: You_

_Issso: Too_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I feed off them! I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke sat up in bed. Another dream of That world. That's what he, Naruto, Sakura and Sai had started calling it. The world where ninja's and jutsu's were real.

But this had been a bad dream. Sasuke hadn't been there the night Itachi had killed all his family except Oro in This world but apparently he had in the other one.

An empty street. A blood red moon; sky the colour of blood. Itachi with startling, evil, red eyes that had an odd black shape at the centre. He was watching over and over; star shaped knives and dagger like things flashing in the red light splashes of blood. Agonized screams. The taste of copper in the air.

And Itachi. Laughing. Smirking. Killing.

Sasuke felt a burning sensation in his eyes and he rushed to his on-suites bathroom mirror. His eyes! They had changed from their ususal obsidian black and were now the same red as Itachi's eyes in his dream. The black part of them wasn't the same shape though.

'Mangekyou'

His brain supplied the word for him.

His eyes had three black commas swimming in them around a central black pupil.

'Sharingan'

He guessed these eye's must have been usual to him in that Ninja world. Although, for him and his friends, this world was a ninja world now too.

They had converted Sasukes private gym into a martial arts training facility. And using the knowledge from Sasukes dreams, and also Sakura's and Naruto's as well now, they had begun re-doing Ninja training. Sai didn't have the dreams. But the others had enough knowledge of the jutsu's he commonly used. They had all expanded their collection of the technices they could use a lot. Even though not one of them could do a GenJutsu. But this Sharingan was new to him.

Of course, he knew Itachi had it, but he didn't know he himself had recieved the same inheritance.

For a second the world flashed before him. He was lying on the floor on the edge of a circle of green Kanji; a ghostly green glow emnating of them. A green chakra filled with power. Also lying in the circle were Sai, Sakura and Naruto. They were arranged arround the edge of the circle like the four compass points. Sitting cross-  
legged at the center was... Serpentine?

The green chakras glow filled the five yr olds body. Though, now he thought about it; the green chakra seemed to be coming from the boy. He was the source!

And suddenly Sasuke was back in the bathroom and as he looked deep into his eyes in the mirror they returned to their dark, inky black colour.

He shrugged of the vision; he was probably just tired.

He slid back into bed and it wasn't long before sleep reclaimed him.

Naruto shot into consciousness as he leapt out of bed. It was early, he knew. He would make a guess at about two.

He had been dreaming again. A terrible, gargantuan nine tailed demon fox was standing in the middle of a forest, towering over a villiage. It was uprooting tree's and causing destruction. Ninja from the villiage were attacking it but to know avail. A boy that looked suspiciously like a young Iruka was carried away from the scene screaming that his parents were still fighting.

All of a sudden a giant toad; almost the same size as the fox appeared. A mad was standing atop his head. A man that looked exactly like Naruto himself.

The man performed some handsigns and the giant from dissapeared as well as the fox. The now limp body of the man was caught by one of the ninja before it hit the ground. He was dead.

The scene switched to a baby surrounded by candles lying in a cradle. A spiral sign visible on his stomach. As Naruto stared deep into the swirl he could see the fox trapped within; raging to get out.

Naruto knew the baby was himself.

Now in the waking world he stumbled to the bathroom that was the tiniest of all the rooms in the small flat. Looking in the tarnished mirror he saw how the whisker marks on his cheeks had thickened. His canine teeth had lengthened into fangs and along with all his other teeth had become sharp and pointed. His eyes were a red colour that was in perfect contrast with their usual cornflower blue, his pupils had become two black slits like cats.

'Or Foxes.'

Spoke a voice that came from within him.

For a moment he had a vision of a room with a green circle on the floor. There were people lying in it but he couldn't quite see...

Naruto was suddenly back and he watched his features return to to normal as he fell back; down, down, down...

Until he landed on the cold, tiled floor.

That's where Iruka found him in the morning.

Sakura didn't awaken from her dream. She wasn't having a bad dream though. At least, she didn't think she was.

There was a huge room; msde of stone. On the floor was a giant circular green seal, all written out in Kanji. Lying on the floor around the edge of the circle, at the four compass points were Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and herself. There was another person sitting cross-legged in the middle. She looked carefully at the person. Wait, was that Serpentine?!

All of a sudden the room rushed away from her and she rolled over and continued to dream.

Sai didn't dream that night; he slept sure, but all he dreamed was of floating in inky blackness. Maybe this is what death feels like?

When they met the next day they all agreed on one thing. The dreams of the stone room were important. It was as though the meaning was just beyond their reach.

"Maybe we were sealed here?" Was Sakuras input but Sasuke immediately turned down that idea.

After all, Orochimaru had called this a Gen-World. Maybe now they knew that this place wasn't real; that they shouldn't be here; maybe that particular piece of information was important?

The only way to find out of course was to dream. They couldn't spend the day asleep though; people would worry they were sick!

Though Orochimaru was seemingly more and more drained. He spent much or his time asleep. He insisted he wasn't ill, but even so Sasuke worried.

Orochimaru was probably the only one who could help them. After all, Sasuke was sure he knew more than he was telling.

* * *

**SF4E: If from now on I don't update in a long while it's for one reason. Even I don't know ****where this is going. I sat at my keyboard and typed. The stuff I typed I posted.**

**It was originaly a Kingdom Hearts crossover. It still is, sort of. Like Sasuke, Sai, Sakura and Naruto are in twilight town sort of thing.**

_**Anyway, does anyone know where the story is going yet? (If so please enlighten me!)**_

_Is Orochimaru friend or foe?_

_Just who is Serpentine?_

_What is a Gen-World?_

**_Find out next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**SF4E: Sorry an extremely short chapter this time! But I've already uploaded a lot of new stuff to day and my fingers are cramped from typing! Please review anyway!!!**

* * *

The next day the four met at the usual spot. The courtyard by the ware-houses. They started to discuss their dreams. 

"So we all dreamed the same thing?" Asked Sakura.

"'Cept me..." Sai looked dissapointed.

"There has to be a reason for that Sai." Said Sasuke trying to be comforting. "You shouldn't worry about it. What I want to know is how your brother's connected with this."

Sai shrugged.

"Though Orochimaru did say this was a Gen-World..." Said Sasuke.

"An illusion world?" Sakura was confused but suddenly looked worried. "You don't think this could be a giant gen-juitsu? It would explain why none of us could perform a gen-juitsu. I don't think you could have an illusion within an illusion."

Sasuke suddenly looked worried too.

"If our dreams are real, the only one powerful enough to create something on this scale, and who would have reason to do it, is my cousin..."

"Orochimaru..." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah. And he has been getting more and more tired recently. I think if he had to uphold such a large illusion for so long... Well, that would explan it certaintly."

"There's only one way we can test this!" Sakura said.

They all looked at each-other before nodding and making the handsign.

"DISPELL!" They shouted in unision.

For a second a vision of the room with the green kanji circle on the floor with them lying in it flashed before there eyes.

When everything went back to normal they were lying on the grass in the court-yard.

"It didn't work..." Sasuke sighed in... relief!? "Maybe we expected it to happen so much for a second we imagined it?"

"I think it did!" Sai said. "I saw that place exactly as you guys described it and I have never dreamed about it; so I don't know how I could imagine it!"

Sasuke nodded and hung his head.

"Wait, you wanted this to be real?" Naruto questioned Sasuke quietly.

"Yeah. Ever since Itachi killed my family I was alone. But in this world I had a cousin. Even if it wasn't a blood cousin and even if it was Orochimaru... I had a family again for a while. And if things go back to how there supposed too be... I'm gonna' miss that."

"You have me. Never forget that." Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasukes shoulders while they sat in the corner of the courtyard leaning against the wall.

Sasuke noticibly blushed and leaned into Naruto slightly. "I won't." He smiled.

Naruto gave his trademark grin before leaping to his feet and placing one foot on a largish rock announced:

"I promise I'll get us all back to reality. And that's a promise! And I never breaka promise because that's my way of the Ninja!!!"

Sakura came up behind him and gave him a quick push that caused him to trip over the rock.

"You SO need to get over yourself Naruto!"

They all laughed; even Naruto.


End file.
